Uninvited guest
by vividfantasy7
Summary: “And besides I did look. Unlike other people, I’m not going into drooling-mode just by seeing some… guy.” “Then why are you objecting? You said he’s some skirt-chasing idiot, then he surely doesn’t mind it.” She winked at Vash playfully.


i beg you, plz don' t kill me 3;

**Disclaimer**: as much as I wished I've done, but I do not own Trigun.

* * *

**Uninvited guest**

„I can't believe you brought such a glutton here with you!" The dark haired girl seethed angrily as she looked at the man before her. "Honestly, just what were you thinking? She could be here any moment and this idiot eats up all the cake!" To say she was furious was an understatement, and the slight movement of the muscle under her right eye just empathized that fact even more. That and the fume that escaped her angry red head through her ears. Scary.

"Laura, calm down-" "Calm down?! Anita, Sophie just came back from the USA after one year of studying there with scholarship and we decide to threw her a welcome party, get all the accessories presents and the cake, not to mention those concert tickets, a hell that was, and this broom headed idiot show up from nowhere, and with you nonetheless, and he starts to gulp down all the food we got, and you tell me to calm down?!" The brunette took a step backward unconsciously, she did remember the last time she pissed off her friend, and it wasn't a pleasant memory. She scanned the room for any possible help source or exits in case the first option wouldn't be available. It seemed she needed to find an exit.

"And anyway," Laura narrowed her eyes at the blue-eyed girl curiosity getting the best of her "who the hell is he? I've never seen him before." She side glanced toward the blond then muttered something under her breath as she realized he was stuffing another piece of cake into his face. Laura sent a death glare toward him then turned back to Anita. "You have some explaining to do. Who is he?" Laura demanded furiously.

"Well, you see, this a really funny and interesting story, not to speak that quiet unbelievabl-" Anita started with a nervous smile but was interrupted and with the worst possibility.

"I, my dear ladies, am a hunter of peace who will continue to pursue that ephemeral thing called love." He winked suggestively at them as the girls face palmed and proceeded to leave him. But of course, the 'hunter of peace' followed them toward the couch and flopped down between the girls just to be unceremoniously showed of the furniture, face first into the parquet.

"Once again, just who the heck is this idiot?" she turned toward Anita. The brunette gulped and glanced down the man who was still lumped on the floor than back at her friend as a nervous smile cracked her face.

"You do know what anime and manga are, right?

'I'm aware."

"Ever heard of Trigun?"

"Stop changing the subject"

"I'm not changing the subject.

"Yes you do. Now tell me who is this idiot."

"Vash the Stampede, protagonist of Trigun." Her only answer was a deep and slow sigh. Okay, so it sounded stupid but still…

"No joke, look" she grabbed a volume of Trigun out of nowhere and trusted in to Laura's hand. She wasn't even surprised, let alone bothered by Anita's latest stunt.

"You mean, he's one of those cosplayers or whatevers you told me about?" Laura looked at the brunette with blank face.

"Nope. He's the original." At that moment Vash decided to pop his head back up too have some word in the conversation, it was about him after all, just to think back two seconds later as the first volume of Trigun collided with his head, courtesy of a slightly annoyed Laura.

Anita watched as Vash slumped back to the ground than turned back to her friend. Oh, she was just sooo in trouble right now.

"Anita, that's just a comic." The ebony haired girl stated with a scarily calm voice. Anita cringed inwardly.

"But he's here."

"That could be some brainless guy cosplaying."

"But everything matches!"

"What?" now she was confused.

"Well, the height, the hair and eye colors, the hair-style even the scars!"

'Scars?"

"Yup, his body's full of them."

"And just ho-"

"I made him took of his shirt to see if he just bluffing, I was sure he was and that he wouldn't take off his shirt, but he did and he had all the scars he had in the story. And it's not like you can cut out pieces of yourself and put metal into yourself just like 'LOL let's do that' or something." Anita took a deep breath, after telling the whole sentence with one, and looked at her friend, questioning whether she believed her or not.

Vash glanced up at the girls curiously. As strange as it sounded they reminded him of his favorite insurance girls. The dark haired girl, though taller and blue eyed, reminded him of Meryl, bitchy with a hard fist. The other one made him think of Millie. This girl was shorter and her built was different and also, her personality seemed to be rather a mixture of Meryl and Millie's both. He confirmed it when after a rather embarrassing question, and he didn't even asked her but the dark haired one, got the second volume of this so called Trigun right into his face.

"And here I thought that Meryl-imitator was on PMS…" the gunman muttered but to his bad luck, not quietly enough.

"Why you pervert little-!" Anita's fist connected itself with his skull easily and Vash felt his body slump down to the floor. Laura was in fits of laughter by the time her friend looked up at her.

"This is not funny. You know how I am with these stuff." Her face almost glowed red.

"Sorry, sorry. But I never saw you hit a guy before. And your face" Laura trailed into another fit of giggles leaving her friend fuming to herself.

"Just where's Soph-"

"Heeeey!" a cheerful voice broke Anita's question and she turned toward the door and a grin stole its way into her face.

"Sophie!!" both girls leapt from the sofa and glomped their friend.

At the sound of screams Vash gathered himself up from the floor and sat in the sofa looking at the girls. Here went his theory, now there was one more girl. Maybe he could think her to be Jessica?

"Geez, you're late from your own party" Laura scolded the new comer as the other two girls glanced at each other and started to chuckle while heading for the sofa. Within 10 seconds Vash found himself on the cold floor once again.

"Who's that?" came the new comer's voice.

"Anita says he's some comic character."

"Huh?"

"He's Vash the Stampede from Trigun. Why is it so hard to remember?" Anita rolled her eyes.

Sophie slumped her shoulders and looked blankly at Anita. "Who from what?"

"Look." Anita extended her hand toward the other brunette handing the two volumes of the manga to her for inspection.

"This is stupid. But really, you're reading too much from these, they made you go crazy." Sophie eyed the brunette suspiciously. "Don't tell you started to drink."

"Idiot, you know I hate those, they taste terrible. I can't even take the sweetest of vines, let alone beer or other alcoholic drinks." Anita answered, her face in a frown just even thinking about alcohol.

"Maybe we ate something and just having mass hallucination." Sophie offered.

"Highly doubt it" the other two girls choired.

Meanwhile Vash watched dumbfounded as the girls' conversation went on. He noticed that the new comer's face twisted into a wicked smile and glanced at him more and more. The gunman gulped nervously as he realized that the girl's eyes were now constantly on him and her smile's seemed to reach it's maximum.

"So" she started with a sweet voice that made him cringe "'You have some scars in that story, right?" she nodded to herself in his place and he paled. "Than you should prove it to us by taking off your shirt and shoving those scars for confirmation." Sophie leaned forward slightly toward the blond. Vash glance toward the other occupants of the couch. The ebony haired girl was smirking lightly, clearly interested, while the other girl hid her face into her palms.

"Erm, but she already saw them." Womanizer or not he didn't like to show himself to others, especially girls. He needed to find some way out of this situation.

"Puh-lease, I doubt she even looked that for more than two seconds. She's such a prude."

"Just because I believe to live my love-life after marriage doesn't make me into a prude." A muffled voice came from Anita who still refused to look up. "And besides I did look. Unlike other people, I'm not going into drooling-mode just by seeing some… guy."

"Then why are you objecting? You said he's some skirt-chasing idiot, then he surely doesn't mind it." She winked at Vash playfully.

"But nothing good comes from when you do that, I remember the last time…" she trailed of, head still in her hands. "And besides, I'm VashxMeryl fan, so it's just not right like that, okay?" she muttered almost inaudibly.

Vash's ears perked up. Did she mention Meryl?

"What do you mean by that? He inquired curiously. The girl looked up startled than she paled. As if she forgot he was there.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She blurted out, her face at least ten shades of red.

"Anita, why don't you just tell him, after all, all stories go like that."

"Might be, but their main hero does not materializes into our world. If I told, I might alter the time-space continuum of their world, and that could cause the end of their world." She said looking extremely serious. It seemed she knew what she was speaking about.

Sophie gave her a cynical look. "Stop it, you're not funny" than she turned back toward Vash. "Start stripping big boy." Her smirk was back.

With a scream Vash sat up in his bad, his breathing hard and he took deep sighs to calm him down. "What a bizarre nightmare." The $$ 60 000 000 000 man sighed in relief and collapsed back into his bed, dream world once again claiming him.

A/N: cookie for the person who can guess who am I in this piece :D LOL I made a welcome-home drawing to my friend and the donut-glutton found it's way into it somehow, and of course he had to eat up the food ; *goes back to finish the drawing*

okay, so she changed enough to not drool openly over him... yay i missed her so much 3


End file.
